List of Movies + TV
Walt Disney Pictures Feature Films #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) #Pinocchio (1940) #Fantasia (1940) #The Reluctant Dragon (1941) #Dumbo (1941) #Bambi (1942) #Saludos Amigos (1943) #The Three Caballeros (1945) #Make Mine Music (1946) #Song of the South (1946) #Fun and Fancy Free (1947) #Melody Time (1948) #So Dear to My Heart (1948) #The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) #Cinderella (1950) #Alice in Wonderland (1951) #Peter Pan (1953) #20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1954) #Lady and the Tramp (1955) #Sleeping Beauty (1959) #Swiss Family Robinson (1960) #101 Dalmatians (1961) #The Sword in the Stone (1963) #Mary Poppins (1964) #That Darn Cat! (1965) #The Jungle Book (1967) #The Aristocats (1970) #Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) #Robin Hood (1973) #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) #The Rescuers (1977) #Pete's Dragon (1977) #The Cat from Outer Space (1978) #Dragonslayer (1981) #The Fox and the Hound (1981) #The Black Cauldron (1985) #The Great Mouse Detective (1986) #Oliver & Company (1988) #Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) #The Little Mermaid (1989) #DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) #The Rescuers Down Under (1990) #Beauty and the Beast (1991) #Aladdin (1992) #Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) #Hocus Pocus (1993) #The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) #The Lion King (1994) #A Goofy Movie (1995) #Pocahontas (1995) #Toy Story (1995) #Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (1996) #James and the Giant Peach (1996) #The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) #Hercules (1997) #Mulan (1998) #A Bug's Life (1998) #Tarzan (1999) #Toy Story 2 (1999) #Fantasia 2000 (1999) #The Tigger Movie (2000) #Dinosaur (2000) #102 Dalmatians (2000) #The Emperor's New Groove (2000) #Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) #Monsters, Inc. (2001) #Return to Never Land (2002) #Lilo & Stitch (2002) #Treasure Planet (2002) #The Jungle Book 2 (2003) #Piglet's Big Movie (2003) #Finding Nemo (2003) #Brother Bear (2003) #Home on the Range (2004) #The Incredibles (2004) #Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) #Valiant (2005) #Chicken Little (2005) #The Wild (2006) #Cars (2006) #Meet the Robinsons (2007) #Ratatouille (2007) #Enchanted (2007) #WALL-E (2008) #Roadside Romeo (2008) #Bolt (2008) #Up (2009) #G-Force (2009) #The Princess and the Frog (2009) #Toy Story 3 (2010) #Tangled (2010) #Cars 2 (2011) #Winnie the Pooh (2011) #Brave (2012) #Wreck-It Ralph (2012) #Monsters University (2013) #Planes (2013) #Frozen (2013) #Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) #Big Hero 6 (2014) #Inside Out (2015) #The Good Dinosaur (2015) #Zootopia (2016) #The Jungle Book (2016) #Finding Dory (2016) #Moana (2016) #Cars (2017) #Coco (2017) #The Incredibles (2018) #Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 (2018) Short Films # Mickey Mouse (1928) # Silly Symphonies (1929) # Mickey, Donald & Goofy (1935) # Pluto (1937) # Donald Duck (1937) # Donald & Goofy (1938) # Goofy (1939) # Figaro (1943) # Chicken Little (1943) # The Brave Engineer (1950) # Morris the Midget Moose (1950) # Chip 'n' Dale (1951) # Lambert the Sheepish Lion (1952) # Susie the Little Blue Coupe (1952) # Adventures in Music (1953) # Ben and Me (1953) # Pigs Is Pigs (1954) # Casey Bats Again (1954) # Social Lion (1954) # Humphrey the Bear (1956) # Goliath II (1960) # A Symposium on Popular Songs (1962) # Scrooge McDuck and Money (1967) # The Small One (1978) # Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) # Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) # Roger Rabbit (1989) # The Prince and the Pauper (1990) # Runaway Brain (1995) # Timon and Pumbaa: Stand by Me (1995) # The Ballad of Nessie (2011) # Tangled Ever After (2012) # Feast (2014) # Frozen Fever (2015) # Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) # The Cat That Looked at a King (2004) # Super Rhino (2009) # The Further Adventures of Thunderbolt (2015) Direct-to-video #Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) #Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) #Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) #Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) #Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) #Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) #The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) #Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) #An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) #The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) #Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) #Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) #The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) #Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) #101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) #Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) #The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) #Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) #Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) #Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) #Mulan II (2005) #Tarzan II (2005) #Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) #Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) #The Emperor's New Groove: Kronk's New Groove (2005) #Bambi II (2006) #Brother Bear 2 (2006) #The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) #Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) #The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) #Gargoyles the Movie: The Heroes Awaken (1995) #Hercules: Zero to Hero (1999) #Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) #Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) #Tarzan & Jane (2002) #Mickey's House of Villains (2002) #Stitch! The Movie (2003) #Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (2003) #Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (2005) #The Proud Family Movie (2005) #Leroy & Stitch (2006) #Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) #Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel (2013) #Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars (2014) #The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) #Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) Television series #Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985) #The Wuzzles (1985) #Fluppy Dogs (1986) #DuckTales (1987) #The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) #Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) #TaleSpin (1990) #Darkwing Duck (1991) #Goof Troop (1992) #The Little Mermaid (1992) #Raw Toonage (1992) #Bonkers (1993) #Marsupilami (1993) #Aladdin (1994) #Gargoyles (1994) #Timon & Pumbaa (1995) #The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995) #Quack Pack (1996) #The Mighty Ducks (1996) #Jungle Cubs (1996) #101 Dalmatians (1997) #Hercules (1998) #Mickey Mouse Works (1999) #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) #House of Mouse (2001) #The Legend of Tarzan (2001) #Kim Possible (2002) #Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003) #The Emperor's New School (2006) #Phineas and Ferb (2007) #Take Two with Phineas and Ferb (2010) #Sofia the First (2012) #The Lion Guard (2016) #Elena of Avalor (2016) #Tangled: The Series (2017) #DuckTales (2017) #Puppy Dog Pals (2017) #Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) #Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) #A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) #Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999) Warner Bros. Pictures # 20th Century Fox # Toei # Columbia Pictures # Paramount Pictures # Universal Pictures # Blue Sky Studios # Harvey Films # DreamWorks # Nelvana # DHX Media DIC Entertainment Film Roman Bagdasarian Productions Nickelodeon Hasbro Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Sony Filmation Crest Animation Productions Fleischer Studios Golden Films Rankin/Bass Productions Tezuka Productions GoodTimes Entertainment Rainbow Max Hanna-Barbera Sunrise OLM, INC. Studio Deen Pierrot TMS Entertainment Gainax Allied Filmmakers Madhouse Production I.G J.C.Staff Anime International Company Studio Comet Tsuburaya Rareware Nippon Animation Mondo TV Other Studios Category:Duchess Productions